


This Never Happened

by glacier (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Japanese National Team, M/M, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glacier
Summary: JNT teammates Suna, Komori, Atsumu, and Sakusa share a room at the Olympic Village one night. Both couples attempt to secretly have sex without waking up the other, until they both realize that the other couple is doing the same.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260
Collections: Explicit Oneshots





	This Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> After finding out that Suna was on the national team while in the middle of writing a different sunakomo fic, I had to grind this out tonight. 
> 
> This is just pure smut of two couples I've been enjoying recently and this setting is conducive to so many shenanigans of the four of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for clicking! My twitter is @kaashmoneybb, recently I've just been screaming about Suna.

A long night of drinking in Sakusa and Atsumu’s room at the Olympic Village led to four people crashed on a pair of adjacent queen sized beds. Sakusa and Atsumu had been sharing a bed anyways, leaving the second one in their room untouched. That is, until Suna dramatically complained about walking all the way down the hall back to his and Komori’s room, and Sakusa couldn’t say no to his cousin’s fretting over his lazy boyfriend. 

They had invited Suna and Komori over to relax. Arriving a week before the opening ceremony meant laid back practices in the afternoons, and relatively open schedules the rest of the day. The whole team was grateful for it, as the weeks leading up to their arrival had been the most gruelling. It was nice to have some time to cool off and mentally prepare for the games.

So, that night, they had cooked together, drank, and let loose. They ended up putting on a film to wind down and fall asleep to, both couples chatting privately on their respective beds as it played on the TV on the opposite wall. 

A group sleepover wasn’t exactly what Atsumu had in mind, so he pouted as he tossed his shirt on the floor and wrapped his arms around Sakusa. 

“Whyyyyy did you let them stay here,” he whined softly into his ear, rubbing his face into Sakusa’s hair and tossing his leg over him under the blankets. 

“Atsumu, you can go one night without sex,” Sakusa replied flatly, keeping his voice low enough to not be heard over the sound of the movie in the background. He scrolled on his phone resting on the pillow in front of him, but glanced over at the other bed cautiously. His mind was already in the gutter.

“No I can’t. I’ll die,” Atsumu insisted, dropping his lips to the exposed skin above the collar of Sakusa’s t-shirt. He kissed him there lightly, squeezing his arms tighter as he felt Sakusa shiver slightly at the contact. He shifted his hips forward to press his boner into Sakusa’s ass. “See?”

“Atsumu, I don’t care. They’re probably still awake, for god’s sake. Just go to sleep,” Sakusa complained, painfully aware of his boyfriend’s monster of a dick poking him through his shorts. He reached over and turned the reading light on their side off, leaving the room in darkness except for the glow of the TV.

Atsumu lifted his head slightly and looked over Sakusa’s shoulder at the other bed. He saw a pile of blankets, but didn’t hear anything above the sounds of an action sequence. 

“Nah, they’re asleep,” he whispered, sneaking his hand around Sakusa’s waist and beginning to grope at his half-hard dick.

“Tsumu!” Sakusa hissed, grabbing his wrist, but not moving it– rather, holding it in place. He stared nervously across the gap, eyeing the other couple for any signs of movement, but in the dark he could only make out Suna’s head poking above the covers. Someone in the other bed shifted, making Sakusa freeze, but Atsumu didn’t stop. 

“Okay, fine, but be quiet, and do it fast,” Sakusa muttered, quickly pulling the waistband of his own shorts down and rubbing against Atsumu’s still covered hard on. As much as Sakusa tried to deny it, the truth was he had an even higher sex drive than Atsumu. He was just slightly more in control of his urges than Atsumu was. But it never took much convincing from his bleach blonde partner for him to drop his pants. When one has unlimited access to a cock like Atsumu’s, it’s hard to not be greedy. 

As soon as Atsumu heard, “do it fast,” he was locked in. He reached for the bottle of lube they had tucked away next to the mattress and spread some on his fingers, wasting no time sliding two inside Sakusa. He tugged on Sakusa’s cock too, neglecting himself for the time being. He listened to Sakusa’s deep breaths. It sounded almost like he was sleeping peacefully, but in reality he was focusing on relaxing his hole to get Atsumu inside him as soon as possible. 

Once Sakusa was loose, hard and leaking, Atsumu snuck more lube into his hand and wrapped it around himself, exhaling quietly against Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa breathed out heavily in response, gripping the underside of the pillow. Their communication was limited by this language of breaths, desperate to moan but condemned to a whisper. Atsumu pressed his lips to the back of his neck as he positioned himself and slid inside, while Sakusa stuffed his face into the pillow to muffle his quiet groan.

They froze like that for a few seconds, hearts pounding, listening for signs of life from the other bed. The movie was still on, providing them a bit of audible camouflage, and they couldn’t hear anything from the other couple. Atsumu’s cock was buried in Sakusa, with one arm being used by him as a pillow, and one hand steadying his hip. Suddenly, they heard rustling, and saw movement from where Komori was laying closest to the wall. Sakusa thanked whatever gods were out there listening that Suna’s back was to them, but his pulse raced until Komori settled in the bed again.

“Shit, I’m gonna move,” Atsumu whispered once it was quiet.

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s hand from the arm under his neck and held it in front of his chest, hugging it like a teddy bear. He twisted his head back to kiss him, silencing their light moans as Atsumu started to slowly fuck into him.

* * *

“Jesus, Toya,” Suna hissed. Komori’s head was hidden under the covers, kissing across his chest, while his hands graced Suna’s cock. “Can’t you go one night without sex?” he muttered down into the blanket, closing his eyes as blood rushed to his dick.

Komori didn’t answer, but the lump where his head was under the duvet shifted, and Suna bit his lip to stop himself from gasping as he felt teeth clamp down on his nipple. He narrowed his eyes and ducked down, throwing the edge of the duvet over his head and joining Komori in the blanket cave. 

“You think you’re being cute, huh? Little bitch?” he said into the enclosed space, sounds of the room outside muted underneath the sheets and down. He lunged forward, and Komori met his lips excitedly. Their legs tangled together and he slid his hand up his waist, grabbing him to hold him still. “You wanna risk getting caught? Hm? You’re such a freak,” he murmured into his boyfriend’s mouth, letting his finger reach around and toy with Komori’s hole. “Fuck, I know you brought stuff, go get it,” he huffed, pushing Motoya away from him (but he liked it like that).

Komori beamed in the dark. “Yes, daddy,” he cooed softly, before turning around to reach off the side of the bed where his day clothes were scattered on the floor. He found his small bag and took out the miniature bottle of lube he had stashed in the inside pocket, drawing it back under the covers and clicking it open as quietly as possible. He carefully dribbled some into his palm and reached down between them to stroke Suna. “Does that feel good?” he whispered, bringing his mouth closer to Suna’s neck.

“Mm, you want to make me feel good?” Suna whispered back, meeting Komori’s hand and stroking himself along with him, before reaching behind him and sticking a semi-lubed finger in his ass. “Then relax, baby, and I’ll fuck you right in front of them. Since that’s what you want, you sick fuck.”

Komori blushed under the safety of the duvet. “What if they hear us?” he fake-worried, dick twitching with excitement from the situation, head tilted back as Suna started to slide his fingers in and out of him. 

“You’re just gonna have to be quiet, or you’ll get in trouble, okay?” Suna responded. He pushed Komori’s shoulder down and slid on top of him, completely covering him with his body while Komori was face down on the mattress. Only the back of Suna’s head peeked out above the covers. He positioned himself and then pressed inside slowly. “Shhh,” he breathed into Komori’s ear as he tensed beneath him and let a tiny moan escape into the pillow. 

They stayed like that, completely still, listening for movement on the other bed. It was quiet, but Suna turned his head to the side to steal a glance quickly and make sure the coast was relatively clear. 

He didn’t expect to see Sakusa staring back at him, eyes glassy and reflecting the faint light from the TV, with a horrified but undeniably blissful expression. He smirked as he saw the minuscule motion of Sakusa’s body being pushed forward rhythmically.

He turned his head back to Komori’s ear, and chuckled as he started to thrust on top of him. “Looks like they had the same idea as us.”

“What?” Komori yelped into the pillow, grabbing at the sheets as he got pounded from above. 

“Your cousin’s getting fucked right next to us. I just saw him,” he whispered, flipping the two of them onto their sides so they were facing the other bed. 

Komori accidentally made eye contact with Sakusa and looked away, embarrassed to his core, but unable to contain a gasp as Suna wrapped his hand around his dick. 

“You’re gonna be good for daddy still, right?”

* * *

Sakusa snapped his eyes shut. 

“ _ Tsumu _ ,” he whispered in a panic as Atsumu picked up his pace behind him. 

“Yeah baby?” he muttered, licking Sakusa’s neck possessively and flexing his grip on his hip. 

“They’re… fucking… too,” he huffed out, wincing as Atsumu stretched him and bottomed out repeatedly, panting against his neck. 

“Oh, really?” Atsumu grunted, lifting his head up to see. He made brief eye contact with Suna, then let his head fall to the pillow again. “We’re gonna finish first.”

“What–” Sakusa started to protest, but shut up when Atsumu started going faster, and reached around to squeeze his balls. He looked at Suna’s face, glowering at him over his cousin’s shoulder, and felt a pang in his gut. 

Could this really be… turning him on? Suna’s eyes switched between glaring at Atsumu, then Sakusa, and then his face would turn to whisper in Komori’s ear and kiss the back of his neck. Sakusa didn’t feel jealous, necessarily. In the moment, he found it hard to describe the exact feeling it sent down his spine. He wanted to be the center of attention. It turned him on to think that Suna was going harder because he was looking at him across the room. He wanted to be better than them. To prove that he was getting fucked better by his boyfriend. To show off, so that they knew that him and Atsumu were  _ better _ . 

He started touching himself, chasing his orgasm. He briefly worried about where he was going to finish, but then decided that wasn’t important right now. All he knew is that he was going to cum on Atsumu’s cock, and show them why his man was the best.

* * *

Komori kept his eyes shut, preferring to imagine Atsumu’s glances at him than be faced with their reality. He moaned softly as Suna fucked him and he started to stroke his own cock. “I wanna cum, please,” he whined, still quietly but, at this point, not all too concerned about being heard by the other couple.

“Mm, I want you to cum, baby, wait for me, I’m almost there, fuck,” Suna muttered, picking up speed and glancing at Sakusa and Atsumu. His cock twitched inside Komori at the sight. They were both hot, and watching them fuck made him want to compete. It struck something in his survival instinct, like he had to show that he was the superior mate, and that his genetics deserved to be passed on. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum, you want this inside you, baby?” he growled, movements reduced to twitches as he approached orgasm rapidly.

“Fuck, yes, dadDY!” Motoya whispered back over his shoulder, voice pitching up at the end as he came into the sheets, meeting Suna’s mouth to kiss through their orgasm.

* * *

“Fuck!” Atsumu huffed, dick twitching as he held Sakusa tighter to his chest. “Omi… call me that…” he panted, trying to hold on to his thread of a mental scene of Sakusa crying out those words. 

Sakusa, recently faced with the fact that his cousin called Suna “daddy” in bed, made a confused noise instead. Is that what Atsumu really wanted? It felt silly to say it, but, he could try…

He twisted his head back, quick breaths going into Atsumu’s ear. He was definitely too embarrassed to say it loudly enough for everyone to hear. He kept stroking himself, getting closer by the second. 

“Tsumu…” he whispered, for his boyfriend’s ears only. “Keep fucking me, daddy.”

He suddenly felt dirty saying it, but in a good way that shot straight to his cock. He moaned, his head whipping forward again as he teetered on the edge. 

“Fuck, Kiyoomi, I’m cumming!” Atsumu murmured through gritted teeth, throat tightening as he spilled inside him. 

“Mmph, yeah daddy, cum for mE–” Kiyoomi sputtered, talking Atsumu through his orgasm, and then starting to cum himself, moving quickly to catch it in his hand. 

The room was silent, nothing but the ending credits soundtrack of the movie blaring. It hadn’t seemed that loud just a moment ago. 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa whispered aggressively, cupping his hand under the duvet. “I need something to wipe this on.”

“Mm, okay,” Atsumu sighed, pulling out and rolling over to reach down to the floor, grabbing his shirt and giving it to Sakusa. 

“Are you serious? This is disgusting,” he said, wiping his hand on it anyways. 

Atsumu took it back and threw it on the floor again. “What, it’s my shirt, anyways,” he mumbled, flopping on his other side so his back was to Sakusa. His eyes shut, sleep quickly creeping up on him. Sakusa’s asshole was like NyQuil.

* * *

“Shit, I came everywhere,” Komori cursed, brushing his hand on the edge of the mattress.

“Whatever, just come on this side,” Suna said lazily, wrapping his arms around Komori’s waist and flipping them both over to face the other way, so Suna’s back was to the other bed again (and the cum stain).

Komori accidentally let out a giggle as he got pulled over by Suna, instantly turning onto his other side again so he could bury himself in his chest. He pulled the covers up over his head, so just his eyes and tufts of ginger hair peeked out. Suna wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

“You smell good,” Komori whispered against his sternum, blinking his eyes shut and yawning. 

“Mm.” Suna sounded like he was already half-asleep. He settled his chin on top of Komori’s head and his breathing quickly slowed. 

Komori gave him a little kiss on the chest before he heard the TV turn off, and fell asleep soon after, cradled in 80kg of warmth.

* * *

Sakusa grumbled when Atsumu turned his back to him. How dare he? He reached for the remote, flicking off the TV, and pulled the duvet over himself. He wiggled up to Atsumu’s back, pressing his face against the space between his shoulder blades, and bunching his arms up against his spine. He nuzzled in, and Atsumu hummed from the other side, so that Sakusa could feel the vibration against his cheek. 

As he drifted off to sleep, crossing ankles with Atsumu down below and sandwiching their cold feet together, he prayed that tomorrow, they could all pretend like this never happened. 

  
  



End file.
